Naruto is just a mystery
by sarahhasley
Summary: The rookie nine plus sand siblings find out how mysterious naruto really is. The rookie genin really learn they don't know Naruto. There is implied NaruIno. Just not to much.
1. Chapter 1

_I am on complete writers block on my other story and I am a procrastinator. heh sorry. Anyways this is implied NaruIno. So it may not be good but you'll see._

_Naruto and his team were just walking into the first exam for the Chuunin exams when Ino came and glomped Sasuke. Ino looked up and started to tease Sakura and Naruto was deep in thought and ignoring everyone._

_Ino looked up at the other rookies and noticed that Naruto was being really quiet and it freaked her out a little. "Naruto are you ok?"_

_(Naruto's Pov)_

_I jumped as I heard Ino say my name and looked up at her. "what?"_

"_You were being to quiet, is all" Ino said and went back to flirting with Sasuke._

_I scoffed at that and saw the Gaara kid from a couple of day ago and went up to him. I felt the stares of the other rookies but I ignored it and went and said, "Hey Raccoon Dog-sama!" Gaara looked a little weirded out and his brother and sister looked scared and then Gaara just smirked and looked up at me from his seat and said, "Hello Kitsune-san" _

_I looked at him and smirked a Uchiha and Hyuuga mix, Gaara gave me one right back. Then Gaara said, "Why are you so happy, you are being ignored by your own village?"_

_I smirked and replied, "Well at least right now they are actually scared. I found it funny though because when I started to walk up here they all freaked out." Gaara chuckled and I started to as well._

_(Rookie Nine, no pov)_

_Ino looked and noticed that Naruto was laughing with the Sand Ninja. "How is that idiot getting along with them at all?"_

_Kiba smirked and said, "I don't know they must be idiots just like him then."_

_The rookies then noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were a bit pale._

"_What is wrong?" Shikamaru asked lazily._

"_That is the guy that threatened to kill us a week ago. How is it the dobe is able to talk to him and not get killed?" Sasuke stated._

_Ino looked over there and was slightly worried. Even though she didn't exactly like Naruto she didn't hate him either. Ino let go of Sasuke and sighed and she though of what she could do to make sure Naruto was ok._

_Sakura heard Ino sigh and looked at her questionably. "Ino what is the matter?"_

_Ino sighed as the rest of the rookies looked at her and said, "What if he says something stupid and he gets killed. Its not like he is my favorite person or anything but it would be to quiet in this village if her died."_

_The rookies all sobered up when they thought of that and they all started to think about it when they heard a boy come up to them and then noticed Naruto and the Sand Siblings were coming over as well._

"_Hello my name is Kabuto. You all are rookies correct?" All of them including Naruto and Gaara nodded. Kabuto smirked and said in a helpful voice, "do any of you want information on someone?"_

_Gaara spoke up, "yes I want information on Sasuke Uchiha and Kitsune-san."_

_Kabuto nodded and then asked while shuffling his cards, "Who is Kitsune-san?"_

_Gaara just had this smirk that say you of all people should know and then said, "well Naruto of course."_

Kabuto just nodded and said, "right!," He then got the card with Sasuke's information and said, "Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, the last of the Uchihas and is also a part of Uzimaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura's team.. Has done 1 c rank mission, 35 d rank missions and 1 a rank mission. He is the rookie of the year with his graduating class. Naruto Uzimaki, he is said to be an orphan. He is on Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's Team. He has done 35 d rank, 5 c rank, 4 of which he did before becoming a genin, and 2 a rank, 1 of which he did before becoming a genin. Wow it say that he is well known in most Ninja villages and is also a honorary anbu. He know most of the anbu force and has been trained to be in the interrogation department. It also says that he may have a hidden blood line but it is still uncertain until the finalize who his parents are." Gaara had a shocked look on his face along with the other genin. They couldn't believe the dead last had done so much and none of them had even known. 

_Naruto was just looking at the card and before any of them realized it he said, "I am sorry to say but this has to much information of me. So I will need to delete this information." then the card was nothing but ashes falling from his hands._

_Then Ibiki poofed into the room right before they were going to ask more and told them to be quiet and the exam was to start. _

_All were thinking the same thing, "I never thought Naruto was that strong and mysterious."_

_Ino added onto that and thought, 'Damn when he acts so mysterious I might just need to get to know him.' Then she started her exam._

_So what did you think of my attempt at a one shot. It has slight NaruIno and I tried to make it at least a bit long. Sorry if it sucked. I tried my best. Also thanks for reading and I hope you review. sorry and see ya!_

_-sarahhasley_


	2. Chapter 2

_Some of the people I know said I should turn this into a story instead of a one shot so I decided I will try there idea out. It might not work out but oh well. _

Ino was about to do a mind transfer jutsu when she noticed that Naruto seemed to already be done. She knew if she did this twice she would probably get caught but she was really being drawn to checking out why Naruto acted like he couldn't do what they did when he was really actually strong. So she used it on him instead.

When she got into his mind she noticed that is dark and like a maze. She had never thought that his mind would seem like this. Also at further looks she could tell there were many mental blocks that seemed he never even messed with. She shrugged it off and went to see what he saw and when she saw his paper she literally blanched. He wrote the answers but he also wrote Ibiki a note saying he needed to work on his test making skills because he wasn't scared at the least.

Ino wondered how he knew the instructor and decided to ask him later. So she memorized the answers on his paper and went back to her body. Naruto didn't even seem effected by her being in his body and Ino noticed when she tried to take it over she couldn't. She added that to the growing lists of things to ask Naruto later.

(go to Sakura and Sasuke.)

Sakura had answered all of the questions and she noticed that Sasuke had too. When she looked down at Naruto she noticed he seemed to have zoned out so she expected he didn't even try and got angry. She was leaking a lot of killer intent and the others in the room felt it and it didn't help how nervous they were to begin with.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was getting angry about something and looked to where she was sending her killer intent and noticed why she was getting so angry. The 'dobe' wasn't doing anything to his paper and he thought that he didn't do the test as well and let his huge ego get in the way and he started to send killer intent towards Naruto as well.

(back with Naruto)

Naruto felt killer intent on him like it was from a Sannin but he just ignored it and scoffed at how pitiful it was and just to make it stop he sent out a really small wave of his own killer intent and everyone in the room literally felt like they were being smothered by how thick the air was getting.

Sasuke and Sakura froze when they felt his killer intent and stopped sending it from being scared and Naruto scoffed at the fact they got so scared from such little killer intent.

Ibiki then told them that it was time for the tenth question. He told them that if they failed this question they could never be Chuunin and they would stay genin forever. Naruto started to chuckle in his head as he felt all the tension in the air.

Ibiki then had about a dozen of the teams drop out before Naruto got annoyed and yelled at Ibiki. "Why in the hell do you always like Ibiki-san! You do know that if you keep this up we won't have any Chuunin and plus you are only doing this for torture practice freaking BASTARD!" Naruto kept on saying things and calmed down but people about a row away from him could here him swearing up a storm.

Ibiki sighed, "You always ruin my fun squirt." He sighed again while looking at Naruto, "You all………..Pass." everyone, but Naruto and the more stoic and non stupid (not Sakura!) didn't either, face faulted.

Then before Ibiki could say anymore someone came crashing through the window and a banner fell. "I am Anko and I will be your next instructor!" then she looked at them and then locked eyes with Naruto for just a minute before saying, "Ibiki you've gone soft haven't yah. There are 27 squads. Oh well I will just have to cut them in half." Anko smirked and then she told them to meet her at the forest of death and Naruto just ignored her knowing she would spout about being better at thinning them out.

Then when he knew she was done he came back to this world and away from not caring land and got up to leave with his teammates until Ino came and grabbed his arm.

(Ino's Pov)

I grabbed Naruto's arm when I noticed that it was really muscular and blushed subconsciously and then looked him in the eye after controlling myself and asked him what I have been wanting to know.

(No ones Pov)

"Naruto why is it your mind is a maze, and why do you act stupid when you have proven multiple time today you are not?"

Naruto looked at her and said in a monotone voice. "well if I started to act like that you all would of thought I was acting wouldn't you?" He questioned.

Ino looked at him and thought about it then answered…………..

(there you have to wait till next chapter to find out.)

I really do like writing this story but I don't think I will end up making it very long. Sorry. But hopefully you like what I do post.

sarahhasley


End file.
